Laisse moi t'aimer
by Yulaie Mizuki
Summary: Petite histoire entre Yû et Chiaki sur la chanson "Laisse -moi t'aime" de Mike Brant. Soyez indulgent c'est mon premier Yaoi autre qu'en Rp


_« Laisse-moi t'aimer toute une nuit  
Laisse-moi toute une nuit  
Faire avec toi le plus long le plus beau voyage »_ Chantonna Yû avec entrain.

Notre Yû chantonnait une chanson européenne, laissant par la même occasion, surprit son ami d'enfance et « patron ». Celui était effectivement étonnée, il ne comprenait pas cette langue qu'était le français. Et se demandait ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il laissa vite tombé et se remit au boulot. Les planches n'allaient pas se dessiner toute seule malheureusement. Yû ne sentait plus le regard de Chiaki sur lui, il fit un petit sourire en coin et se leva. Bien décidé de faire tomber dans ces bras, l'homme en face de lui, qui pour le moment lui tournait le dos. Il s'était avancer et se pencha.

_« Veux tu le faire aussi? _» Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Chiaki sursaute et se retourna vivement. Yû évita un coup et sourit, il l'avait fait sursauté c'était déjà ça.

_« ça va pas, Yû? Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs »_ scandalisa Chiaki en posant une main sur son coeur.

Yû ne répondit pas à sa phrase et avança juste d'un pas, calant Chiaki contre son bureau, passant par la même occasion une de ces jambes entre celle de son ami. Chiaki soupira et poussa un peu Yû mais rien n'y fait. Yû n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger.

_« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que cela veut dire? »_ Dit Yû un drôle de sourire accroché aux lèvres.

_« Si, j'aimerai savoir »_ répondit Chiaki innocent.

Ne sachant pas les conséquences de son acte. Ce que cela ferai sur son ami. Yû sourit de plus belle, approchant son visage du visage de Chiaki. Chiaki ferma les yeux et Yû alla lui mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

_« Je vais te montrer ce que cela veut dire alors »_ lui susurra-t-i d'une voix suave.

Chiaki poussa un petit gémissement et voulu répliquer, mais fut coupé par les lèvres de son vis à vis. Coupant ainsi, de façon net la plainte de Chiaki. Le jeune homme ne sut que faire. Effrayé par le fait qu'il appréciait le baiser et pensa par la suite à Hatori et en même temps la colère de celui ci, s'il l'apprenait dans un futur proche. Pourtant, il ne repoussa pas son ami et pressa lui aussi ces lèvres contre celle de Yû. Ce même Yû sourit et poussa/obligea son futur amant à s'asseoir sur son bureau . Chiaki fut surprit mais ne dit rien encore une fois. Il pensait que s'il parlait, cela le ferait reculer. Bien qu'il était avec Hatori, l'envie de Yû était présente et cela le perturbait et son compagnon en profita. Yû délaissa les lèvres rosie par le baiser. Il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Chiaki et mordilla le peau tendre. Arrachant même un gémissement mélangé entre le plaisir et la douleur. Le mangaka pencha la tête vers l'arrière, laissant Yû faire ce qu'il voulait. Un point sensible avait été touché et cela faisait perdre toutes les barrières qu'il avait. Yû non content de lui, passa avec douceur une main sous le t-shirt de son ami. Caressant du bout des doigts la peau douce et froide. Ce geste fit frisonner de nouveau Chiaki qui était toujours silencieux. Yû posa de nouveau ces lèvres sur celle de Chiaki pinçant en même temps, un téton sensible. Chiaki gémit contre les lèvres de son partenaire. Il oubliait peu à peu ce qu'il faisait, l'endroit où le faisait et avec qui il le faisait. Yû passa doucement sa langue contre celle de son vis à vis. Celui ci comprit et lui donna l'accès. Débuta alors une danse douce mais brûlante de passion et de désir. Très vite, l'excitation monta entre les deux hommes. Le t-shirt jugé de trop dans cette situation,fit enlevé et tomba mollement sur le parquet. Les lèvres coupées par le tissu se retrouvèrent bien vite et les mains qui était prisonnière sous le tissu purent caressé la peau pâle à leur aise. Arrachant gémissement et frissons à la victime de cette douce torture. Yû délaissa le torse de son compagnon ouvrant avec facilité. Chiaki embué par un plaisir naissant, laissait faire, le pantalon rejoignit très vite le morceau de tissu déjà présent sur le sol. Chiaki prit les choses en main, maladroitement et enleva le t-shirt de son futur amant, décrochant à Yû un frisson de plaisir. Il y en avait rêver de ce moment, il était si heureux. Il passa deux doigts au dessus du tissu, caressant le membre à moitié dressé de son amant, arrachant un autre gémissement de l'homme présent sous lui. Chiaki s'accrocha à l'homme en face de lui, il va rapidement perdre toutes nations si Yû pousse le vice plus loin. Un autre morceau de tissu s'abaisse et Yû prend le membre de Chiaki et commence doucement à faire des vas et viens sur la hampe arrachant un gémissement d'extase à Chiaki. Les mouvements paraissent si bons, Chiaki s'accroche encore et toujours à son compagnon et celui ci accélère les mouvement de vas et viens. De son autre main, il ouvre son propre pantalon, son membre dressé et prisonnier du tissu le faisait souffrir. Il soupire d'aise quand son sexe est libéré. Il abaisse alors le tissu de Chiaki qui lui aussi tombe mollement au sol. Il présente trois doigts contre les lèvres de son compagnon qui comprend le message et qui commence à les humidifier. Ce geste envoie une décharge électrique à Yû qui lui donne encore plus envie. Quand il juge, ces doigts suffisamment humidifier, il les retire de la bouche de son compagnon et les présente devant l'intimité de celui ci. Chiaki frissonne mais ne dit rien, encore perturber par les mouvements sur son sexe. Mouvements ralentis mais toujours présent. Yû enfonce doucement un doigt en lui, une sensation de gêne se fait sentir mais pas de douleur, un second doigt rejoint le premier. Première douleur qui arrache un gémissement de douleur, les mouvements s'accélère et la douleur est vite oubliée. Les doigts se mettent arrachant un cri de plaisir quand ceux ci touche cette tache qui le fait vite monté au septième ciel, le faisant se cambrer contre Yû. Un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres, plus aucune douleur car Yû avait augmenté le rythme sur son membre. Yû retira ces doigts, un gémissement de frustration arriva à ces oreilles. Il sourit et remplaça ces doigts par son membre, s' enfonçant en Chiaki d'un seul coup. La douleur était présente une seule fois, il se contrôla pour ne pas bouger tout de suite. Continuant cependant les mouvements de vas et viens pour lui faire oublier cette douleur. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, tendresse et passion pour qu'il se détente. De nouveaux gémissements de plaisir passa la frontière des lèvres et firent comprendre à Yû qu'il pouvait bouger. Il commença alors à bouger en Chiaki. D'abord, les coups de reins étaient doux mais à chaque fois qu'il touchait le point G de son compagnon, le faisant crier de plaisir, le rythme augmentait. Les coups se faisaient saccadés mais ils restaient puissant. La main toujours présente sur le membre de son amant exerçait sur celui ci le même rythme que ces coups de reins. Chiaki ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il atteignit le septième ciel en se répandant sur lui et sur le ventre de Yû. Yû serra les dents quand son compagnon jouit, l'anneau de chair s'étant refermé sur son membre, il donna un dernier coup de rien profond et atteint lui aussi l'orgasme. Il avait du mal à rester debout et à ne pas tomber sur son amant. Celui ci avait les joues rouges et fixai le plafond de son bureau sans conviction. Son pot d'encre, ces plumes et ces planches étaient sur le sol mais il s'en foutait. Doucement Yû se retira de lui et le fixa. Il le releva et l'emmena aux toilettes. C'était la moindre des choses, Yû était heureux et lava avec un mouchoir et de l'eau les dernières traces de semences présentent sur leurs corps. Chiaki était rouge cet se rhabilla en vitesse regardant son portable, remarquant qu'Hatori n'allait pas tarder à venir le voir. Yû reprit sa place et se remit au travail un sourire aux lèvres chantonnant de nouveau sa musique. Tandis que Chiaki ramassait ces affaires au sol. Quand il eut fini et qu'il fut assit, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un Hatori. Il ne semblait pas spécialement de bonne humeur. Et se fut pire quand il vit les planches de son mangaka. Yû lui riait dans son coin chantonnant toujours la même chanson. Et Chiaki sourit quand Hatori eut le dos tourné, fixant Yû en silence.


End file.
